Jimbo NUTron Nuts On Kids With His Bitch Ass Ice Cream Hair
by MinorSmile10
Summary: Jimmy and his friends go on a liberal-triggering, feminazi-owning, epic anime adventure.


10 years before the fucking of Jenny Wakeman…

Once upon a time, there existed a realm of Sex Reapers. The Reapers existed purely to haunt people's souls. But then, a dumbass kid walked around and died because Kim Jong Un arrested him for drawing porn of his daughter on Facebook.

" _Well, how do you plead?"_ Kim Ching Chong Dong Jong Un asked the kid.

" _Sir, it's your daughter's birthday! Shouldn't you be hanging out with her and spending the day with her on her special day?"_ The kid asked.

" _Wait, how do you know today is her birthday?"_ Kim Jong Donkey Kong asked again.

" _Uhhh…"_ The kid replied.

" _I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH BY IRANIAN NUKING!"_ Kim Jong Possibe screeched like a 12 year old autist.

And so the kid was sentenced to death for being horny.

" _Any last words?!"_ Kim The SUPREME Leader asked.

" _The ting goes SKRRRRRRRRA!"_ Said the kid.

And so, the kid was nuked by Iran.

Afterwards, the kid was taken by the Sex Reaper.

" _You are dead. So, so dead. Deader than Butch Hartman's cartooning career."_ The Reaper said.

" _Hey, can I borrow your scythe?"_ The kid asked.

" _Sure thing!"_ The Reaper replied.

And like that, the dumbass kid accidentally cutting the Reaper's dick, killing him instantly.

" _Well…I guess I'm the Reaper now!"_ The kid said.

Afterwards, the kid had a new set of rules for the Sex Reapers: they would now focus on lewding every girl in fiction.

Jenny Wakeman was the first, and she would not be the last.

Present day…

Enter our protagonist: James 'Jimbo' Isaac NUTron.

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were walking down the street, when suddenly they accidentally pissed off a horde of feminists because Carl was a dumbass and played porn at full volume on his phone.

INTO THE STARS

AND BY STRIPPER BARS

RIDES A KID

WITH A KNACK

FOR ABDUCTION

WITH A SUPER POWERED DONG

AND A MECHANICAL SEX BOT

HE RESCUES THE DONG

FROM SURE DICK SUCTION

THIS IS THE THEME SONG

OF JIMBO NUTRON

Jimmy drove away on his stolen car as fast as he could from the feminist mob. Carl threw his phone at them like a dumbass, but it had no effect.

The feminists ran over Carl's phone, the crushed device causing a huge explosion.

" _Yeah! Suck on that, Trump haters!"_ Carl yelled.

Sheen than got triggered because the phone had a bunch of precious loli hentai on it.

"Wow, I didn't know SJWs would get triggered at us for watching Vanellope from Wreck-it Ralph and Lucy Loud fucking each other!" Carl said.

"You know what I always say…GOTTA BLAST!" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy then turned on the automatic charge ding DONG boosters on the car, making it go SUPERSONIC SPEEEEED!

THE FLAMES BURNED THE ROADS ON THE STREET, THE FEMINAZIS GETTING BURNED AND GETTING RRROOOOASSTEDD!

Suddenly one feminazi grabbed the car with the piercings on her saggy tits, giving Carl and Sheen a very disturbing image to look at.

"MY EYES! THEY'RE ON FIRE!" Carl screamed.

"Begone, THOT!" Sheen yelled, kicking the feminist off of the car.

The feminist than got impaled by Willy Neutron's big Willy billy dong shilly

As the three speeded by, a police officer noticed they were carrying a plastic straw.

"A STRAW! STRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWS ARE BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNEEEEEEEDDDDDD!" The officer screamed.

Jimmy heard a siren as the police car sped up to them.

YTP DUMBASS JIMBO NUTRON ATTACHES A PLASTIC STRAW TO AN AR-15 TO OWN THE LIBS

"BACKUP! I NEED BACKUP! HE'S GOT A STRAW!" The officer screamed into his radio.

Suddenly 69 police cars sped towards the hardcore criminal straw users—I mean kids.

As Jimmy turned on his boosters, he crashed into a McDonald's. Ronald McDonald then jumped out of the cash register and got very pissed off.

"All you fuckers get out of here!" Ronald McDonald yelled.

The police officers then noticed the soda machine had a plastic straw dispenser next to it and got triggered.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Ronald McChildFuckerDonaldDick screamed, lunging at the officers like a fucking Jedi.

The rest of the employees ran away, because the thought of using plastic straws was too much for them to handle.

Pennywise then jumped out of the woodwork and turned into a giant straw. Ronald McDonald grabbed the straw and began to duel the police with it…like a MOTHERFUCKING JEDI!

Jimbo, Carl and Sheen left the restaurant in the midst of the chaos. However, their adventure was not yet over…

Elsewhere, an evil laugh arose.

"JIMBO NEUTRON! YOUR TIME HAS COME! I BRING THE DESTRUCTION OF RETROVILLE!" Anita Sarkeesian screamed, pulling out the Blade of Olympus.

Meanwhile, Jimbo stole a ticket to Tron: Legacy from Ronald McFuckingDonald's sex chamber.

"She looks pretty triggered, Jimmy. Like my mom when I asked her to suck my whale cock!" Carl said nervously.

NEW CHALLENGERS HAVE ENTERED THE BATTLE!

Hugh Neutron, Kermit The Frog and Vivian James then sprung out, ready to take on Anita the Destroyer.

"Don't worry, Jimbo, I got this. Sage of Six Paths! Dark Magician Girl!" Hugh said, pulling out his legendary Yu-Gi-Oh! dick—I mean deck.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kermit yelled, summoning the power of Muppet Instinct.

Vivian James became angry from being on her period, and the sight of a feminist set off her Berserker Gamer Rage.

"ITS TIME TO SUC SUC SUC SUCK MY DICK!" Hugh yelled.

YTP DUMBASS HUGH NEUTRON ACCIDENTALLY WATCHES A PAUL JOSEPH WATSON VIDEO AND BECOMES A NAZI

Anita glared at our three heroes in fear and rage. Sheen was fapping in the background. Carl was being a dumbass as usual.

"Hey Jimmy, would you smash?" Carl asked.

"What?!" Jimmy shouted.

"Well, you know, you're still a virgin, and Anita there looks pretty fertile, and—"

"I SHALL HEAR NONE OF THIS PRO THOT NONSENSE!" Sheen screamed, grabbing Carl and shaking him by the collar.

Anita charged at our heroes with all her might, clashing with Kermit.

"KERMIT! WATCH OUT!" Hugh yelled.

She slashed her sword, cutting Kermit across the stomach twice. The frog fell to the ground, mortally wounded from Anita's blade.

Hugh grabbed Kermit's injured body and clutched it in his arms.

"KERRRRREMIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Hugh yelled, crying.

"Hey…you should…call a hambulance…" Kermit said weakly.

"That was terrible, Kermit…*sniff* Terrible…" Hugh said with a sob.

Kermit had finally died, a hero to all had been forever lost.

"This is a declaration of war. The Fifth Great Feminist War shall wipe out all you sexist gamers!" Anita yelled.

Hugh Neutron's eyes grew red from his power being awakened.

"I'm gonna take you to the shadow realm, Anita."

Hugh looked over toward his son.

"Take care of your mother for me, Jimbo."

Hugh gave Jimbo a wink, indicating that he should sexually assault his mother instead of taking care of her.

HUGH SUMMONED HIS ULTIMATE T POSE, TELEPORTING JIMBO AND HIS FRIENDS TO HIS HOUSE!

"Hey Jimmy, what was that wink about?" Carl asked.

"It was a sign, Carl. A sign of rape to come." Jimbo replied.

YTP DUMBASS JUMBO neuTRON LEGACY IS A SHITTY MOVIE ACCIDENTALLY MAKES CINDY GROW A DICK AND RAPE HIS MOM

Jimbo grabbed a chloroform rag from his hover-car and held it behind his back.

"Hey, Jimmy, how come you have a chloroform rag in your hovercar?" Carl asked.

"Well, Carl, I used your cum to fuel the hovercar. How do you think I got that cum?"

"Oh yeah…"

Judy Neutron opened the door.

"Oh, hello there boys! I was just finishing up with a bunch of black guys, what can I do you for?"

Jimbo put the rag over his mom's mouth, knocking her out instantly.

"I guess we really are gonna hang out with your mom now, Jimmy." Carl said, smacking his lips.

"Hold on, guys. I just want to test something." Jimbo said.

Jumbo stuck his bitch ass ice cream hair in his mom's pussy, to see if she was pregnant already.

"Wow, Jimmy, that's amazing!" Carl reacted.

"Don't be such a dumbass, Carl, it's just simple technology!" Dumbo NUTron replied.

Carl than screamed like an ape at the the sight of Jumbo's mom's black titties.

"MOTHER NATURE, YOU APPEASE ME!" Carl screamed like a dumbass.

Jimbo came to a stunning realization. His mother was pregnant…with JustSagan's baby.

"YES! We can cum inside her all we want now!" Jimmy yelled.

YTP DUMBASS CHARLIE SHEEN ESTEVEZ TURNS INTO A DOUBLE MEXICAN FROM BEING IN THE SUN TOO LONG AND GETS BIGLY DEPORTED BY ALEX JONES

The three carried Judy into the house and tied her arms and legs to Jumbo's bed.

"I get first nut since I knocked her out!" James Isaac CALORIC NUTRITION yelled.

"Sure thing, Jimmy! She's your mom too, so you get all the credit!" Sheen yelled.

Sheen unleashed his Charlie Sheen in advance, preparing it for vaginal goodness.

Jimmy pulled off his mom's dress, revealing her panties, thick thighs, and big, baby birthing hips.

"Now that is a beautiful sight." Jimmy said.

"Holy cow, Jimmy! Your mom is a waifu!" Sheen yelled.

"You fucking Mexiweeb…" Jimmy said with a smile.

"GO HOME AND PLAY WITH YOUR DICK!" Carl said.

Jimmy then pulled off Judy's panties, exposing her pussy. He pulled out his own Jimmy, and got ready to get to work.

Jimmy pulled off Judy's bra, revealing her surprisingly big tits.

"Here ya go, Carl, you can have her underwear! Sheen, you get the bra!" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy stuck his cock inside his mom's pusseyWOOSIE TO MAKE IT LOOSIE GOOSIE, and moaned because of how tight it felt. HE FELT HIS BOI GENIUS DONG EXTENDING INSIDE THE POWASY, and thrusted hard, hitting the top of her uterus.

"Oh MOM!" Jimmy yelled, "You're so tight! I'm gonna give the baby some nutrition, okay?"

"THINK THINK THIIIINNNNKKKK! FUCKING THINK!"

The camera pans inside Judy's pussy to reveal that Jimmy's thinking powers were in his dick all along, and he thrusted with all his might. His mom woke up with a moan from being fucked so hard, and begged Jimbo to stop.

Jimbo nut TRON Legacy unleashed his nut power, cumming inside his mom with the force of a thousand horny templars.

"Sweet Victory" from that one Spongebob episode played over Sheen's boombox as Jimmy came in his mom, the sounds of sex being amplified tenfold due to it.

Meanwhile, other stuff was happening!

CINNNNDY CUNTERELLA VORTEX FROM WONDER OVER YONDER

DEDEDEDE DE LORD DOMINATOR IS HOT

DEDEDDEDEDE DE DE I WANT HER TO DOMINATE MY ASS

"SHEEEEENNN! YOU FUCKED UP THE TIMELINE AGAIN!" Said Jimbo NUTron.

Meanwhile, Jimmy's lab got a virus, pissing Goddard off.

"SHIT, my system crashed! I lost my loli hentai! But I have an anti virus, I don't understand it!" Goddard yelled.

(Proto farts into the lab)

"ANTI VIRUS IS NOT ENOUGH, YOU NEED PROTEGENT!" Proto yelled.

"BUT I LOST MY DATA!" Goddard yelled again.

"YOU NEED PROTEGENT!"

"DIE…" Said Jimbo, bursting into the lab with a pistol in his hand.

Proto then took a USB from out of his ass, put it inside the laboratory than screamed at the top of his lungs:

"PROTEGENT WAS A VIRUS THE WHOLE TIME!"

THE WHOLE FUCKING LAB THEN BLEW UP!

SHEEEEEENNNNNN CUMMED ON CINDY!

Jimbo survived the explosion...somehow.

CINDY THEN WENT BIGLY NUDE, SHEEN REALIZING HER PUSSY NEEDED TO BE FILLED WITH MEGA CUM.

SUPERWHY THEN SHOWED UP FROM OUT OF JUDY'S ASS!

"SUPER WHYYYY! SUPER READERS GONNA FUCK SOME LOLIS! COME ON NOWWWW, SUPER FUCKERS ADVENTURE AWAITS, WHEN YOUR WEARING A CONDOM TO FUCK ANYTHING! HOLY FUCK, WHERE'S THE LOLIS I NEED TO SPEW MY MONSTAR BUTTERFLY DONKEY KONG IN SMASH KING KING KONG'S DICK, I WISH SOMEONE HITS MY ASS AS HARD AS KING KONG HITTING PLANES!" Superwhy screamed like the 1-year old autistic ass baby he was.

"SHHHHEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" James Isaac Jumbo Dumbo NUTRON yelled like the fucking dumbass he was.

(Nickelback plays)

"LOOK AT THIS PROTEGENT!"

"CARL YOU BITCH ASS NI️️️️BBA, WHERES THE WEEEEDDDDDD?!" Sheen yelled.

"JIMMY, JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BITCH ASS ICE CREAM SUNDAE HAIR DOESN'T MAKE YOU A SAVAGE, NIGGA!" Carl screamed.

Jimbo then got TRIGGERED.

Suddenly, Cindy popped up from the fucking woodwork! FOR NO APPARENT REASON!

Cindy looked at JimboooooooooooooooooooTRON LEGacy, and asked herself:

"WHY THE FUCK IS HIS LEG THHHHIIICCCCCCCC?!"

"YOUR MOM!" Sheen yelled like a fucking dumbass hoe.

"CINDY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! —- PIXAR MOVIE

"LETS FUCC AND PLAY SMASH BROS ULTIMATE!" Cindy yelled, pulling out her thot getup.

"WE NEED PORN OF BLISS FROM THE POWERPUFF GIRLS REBOOT IMMEDIATELY!" Sheen yelled.

"BRUH, YOU GONNA FUCK ME OR ACT LIKE BITCH HITMAM?!" CINDY YELLED!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MY DICK IS ALREADY INSIDE YOU!" YELLED JIMMY!

ERRRRRR CUM CUM CUM

Jimmy then licked her huge loli titties, IT TASTED LIKE HUGE LOLI MILK.

JIMMY UNLEASHED HIS MEGA NUT!

MEANWHILE, STARFIRE WAS SO FUCKING BLACK SHE FORMED A BIG YIN AND YANG SIGN WITH THE CUM AND CREATED AN ULTIMATE CARTOON NETWORK LOGO, HOLY FUCK IT'S FUCKING CARTOON NETWORK!

TRIGGERED STEVEN UNIVERSE CAME FROM PERIDOT'S ASS, THEN SAID:

"WE ALL SAVE THE DAY WITH TEEN TITANS GO BULLSHIT THAT'LL FUCK ALL OUR ASSES!"

"What's even happening anymore, Jimmy?!" Sheen asked.

Jimmy squinted his eyes seriously, like Extra-Asian Bruce Lee.

"It has begun."

"Well, before we do all that, can we all gangbang your mom?" Carl asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, good buddy!" Jimmy replied.

"DUMBLEDOOR HAS ENTERED THE STRIP CLUB!" said SSSSSHHHHEEEEEENNNN!

(EAR RAPE HARRY POTTER MUSIC PLAYS)

The wizards accidentally changed Sheensies' mouth into a huge lips that covers his whole face he starts sucking on the asses

JUUMY NUT TRON LEGACY UNLEASHED HIS DONKEY KONG THAN CREAMED ON THE WIZARDS THE WIZARD ACCIDENTALLY TURNED JIMBOS DICK THREE SIZES BIG WHICH THAN BLEW UP HALF THE PLACE

The military then came in with a nuke to block the dick from squirting cum everywhere.

They launched the nuke.

It blocked Jimmy's ding dong from spurting any cum, then the nuke was set to explode.

However, in the midsts of despair(cito), a hero arrived.

Spiderus came in with a jetpack, heading towards the nuke.

"MYYYYY BBOOOOOOOIIIIIIIISSSS! I SHALL SAVE YOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

He crashed into the nuke, sending Jimmy's stash of loli hentai across the whole county.

Jimmy, Sheen and Carl looked on and cried as our lord and savior Spiderus sacrificed himself to protect them.

All that was left was rubble and Jimmy's cum. Oh, and a tied up Judy, who was getting very annoyed by this point.

Here's a lesson for you all:

Always fap to things that are not from real life.

The fucking end.


End file.
